


Stay with me, old friend

by cherik_xmen



Category: Xmen apocalypse, xmen - Fandom, xmen days of future past - Fandom, xmen first class
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_xmen/pseuds/cherik_xmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles convinces Erik to stay. He wants Erik to be a teacher at the school, but Erik has his doubts. Charles, as always, has the utmost faith in his old friend. Slowly but surely, they find themselves falling for each other. </p>
<p>(Also, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo, and Peter have various adventures while Peter works up the courage to tell Erik that he's Erik's son.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, obviously I don't own anything, I don't own the X-men or any of the characters. I just love them.

'Erik, wait!" 

Erik slowed, then turned. 

'Yes?"

Charles took a deep breath. "Erik, I....I would very much like for you to stay, and...... And I know what you have lost, and that you need time to grieve. But I can help you. I..... I could make you stay, but I promised, so long ago, that i would never control your mind. But, if it means anything to you at all, I would very pleased if you would stay here. We could make a place for you, I would see to that, and......... Erik, if you want to, I..... I would very much like for this to be your home...... For us to be your home."

Charles waited for what felt like an eternity. 

Erik turned away from Charles. He didn't want Charles to see how desperately he wanted that too. He'd spent the last ten years running, running from who he was, running from his past, running from his friends. But maybe, just maybe, he could stop running. He knew that the reason he wanted to keep running was that he didn't think he could have a family. Because it seemed that every time he got close, every time he had had a family, they had been taken away from him. Because of him. His mother, his wife, his daughter. But maybe, this time would be different. He trusted Charles. Was trust enough? He wasn't so sure. He was terrified to try, but maybe it was time to try. 

He turned back around, to face Charles. "Alright," he said, 'I'll stay." 

Charles' face broke into a disbelieving smile. 

'Excellent, wonderful, Erik. Splendid. Top marks." Charles shook his head. He couldn't believe that after all these years, he had finally gotten Erik back. He was never letting him go again. He turned his chair, and Erik followed him, back across the lawn, back through the doorway, into their home.

 

Jean was waiting for the Professor in his study. 

"So he's going to stay?" She asked. "Erik?" 

"He is indeed." 

Jean smiled. "You're happy," she said. 'I can feel it." 

Charles sighed. "So what do you think? Do you think that he would be a good teacher, I have so much confidence in him...."

Charles trailed off, and Jean stared at him. It was obvious how much Charles loved Erik. Watching Charles talk about him was like watching someone talk about something they were extremely passionate about. It was adorable.

"Yes, I think that he would be a good teacher." Jean left out the fact that even though Erik had helped them defeat Apocalypse, many of the students, especially the younger ones, were still afraid of him. But of course, Charles knew exactly what she was thinking. 

"But you know that some are afraid of him," Charles looked so dejected, Jean wished it wasn't true. "And it's such a shame, I wish people would see him, as I do. He's so afraid of others he cares about being hurt because of him, he would never harm any children here. Erik has never had an easy life, and I know that some, like Hank, believe I let him off the hook far too easily, yet...... I have seen inside Erik's head, which is something no one else can say that they have. And you know, Jean, how our gift also gives the gift of empathy. I have seen the pain and trauma in Erik's past, and I will never forget that. That's what others just don't understand. Erik needs my kindness, and I am more than happy to give it to him." 

Jean touched the Professor's hand. 

"If you love him that much, professor, I'm sure everyone else will be able to as well." She gave him a slight smile, then told him that she had a date with Scott. He nodded and wished her well. 

 

Peter ran back and forth across the grass. He ignored the stares of the younger children. He didn't have a care in the world, not now, that he FINALLY had his cast off. He had SOOOO much pent up energy that he just had to get out! Three weeks unable to run had been absolute torture. 

"Hey, Peter!" Peter zoomed over to Scott. 

"What up, Scottie?"

"Don't call me Scottie, but I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the mall with us."

"Oh, I don't know. Who's going?"

"Me, Jean, Kurt, and Ororo," Scott said. "You looked a little bored, running around." 

"Are you kiddin me? I could never be bored of running. But yeah, I'll come with you guys to the mall."


	2. Fallin for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has nightmares. Charles can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's been a few days. Ive been on vacation in California.

Charles wheeled his way down the hall, Hank trailing behind him. They were doing their final check of the school, making sure all the children were safely in bed, making sure the security was tight. 

"Off to bed now, my dear, good night," Charles said to a little girl that dashed by. 

"Bobby, off to bed now, come on, in bed," Charles couldn't help but smile. If he still had his hair, these students would turn it all gray within the month. 

"Everything's good professor." Hank came back from checking the security, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

"Right. Thank you Hank. I'll see myself to my room, see you in the morning." Charles wheeled himself back down the hall, reaching his room and shutting the door behind him. He started his nighttime routine, and was just nearly about to fall asleep when he felt a sharp burst of pain explode in his mind. 

Within minutes, he heard students shrieking and metal clashing around through the halls. He had known at once that it was Erik's nightmare he was sensing, after all, he knew Erik's mind well. 

He got back into his chair and re entered, the hallway, Hank walking toward him at a brisk pace. 

"The students are afraid, professor," Hank informed him. "What do we do?" 

Charles looked up at him. "Get the children back to their beds. I'll go to Erik." 

Charles made his way to Erik's room, entering quietly. Inside there was even more metal, floating furiously through the air and smashing into wall as with sheer force. Erik was obviously in the middle of a particularly horrible nightmare, drenched in sweat, his face the picture of agony. Charles dodged a steel bar and eased himself onto Erik's bed, trying to pin down Erik's thrashing arms so that he could attempt to calm him down. He could hardly stand the agony that was piercing his mind. It was at times like these that Charles' gift felt particularly like a curse. 

Charles shakily pressed his fingers to Erik's temple, trying to channel soothing emotions into Erik's mind. But it was hard, hard to penetrate the pain that flowed through Erik's mind. 

All Charles could see was pain. Images of Erik, as a little boy, being torn away from his mother at Auschwitz. Erik watching helplessly as Shaw murdered his mother. Pain. So much pain and anger. Shaw experimenting on Erik, Erik whimpering in pain. Long agonizing years in the prison under the pentagon. Seconds of joyful images, Erik, with his wife, and his daughter, only for those images to be blocked out by images of the arrow piercing his daughters heart. Erik holding her body, sobbing. 

Charles winced. He felt as though Erik's pain was his own. What could he do? What could he do to ease his friends suffering? He projected his thoughts into Erik's mind. "Erik, please. Calm your mind. You're alright. You're safe, you're fine, I'm here." Charles doesn't know if it's working, and he searches deep into Erik's subconscious, searching for that memory he drew upon all those years ago, the memory of Erik and his mother. 

He finds it, and he can feel Erik calming down, slowly but surely. Charles let out a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. He gently strokes Erik's hair. 

"That's it, it's alright Erik, you're okay." 

Erik's pale blue eyes open weakly. "Charles," he says, his voice raspy. "You didn't have to do that, I'm fine honestly." 

Charles chuckled. "My friend, of that is what you call alright, you need a serious refresher on the meaning of the word." 

Erik looked away. He didn't like people seeing him vulnerable, but then again, he had always trusted Charles. 

Hank tentatively opened the door. "Professor, Erik, is...... Is everything all right?" 

"Yes Hank, indeed. Everything is fine. Erik is fine." 

"Oh," Hank said, "well...... Good. I'll...... Go back to bed then, okay professor?" 

"Yes that'll be just fine Hank, thank you." 

There was a long, awkward silence. 

Erik spoke up. "So, I take it you looked into my mind." 

Charles sighed. "Yes, Erik, I did. And..... I'm so sorry, I had no idea you suffered such horrible nightmares. I mean, I suppose it is to be expected, but....... I'm so sorry, my friend." 

Erik gave Charles a shaky smile. "Don't worry Charles," he said, "I've lived most of my life with this pain, I can get through it on my own." 

Charles smiled back, squeezing Erik's hand. "I know you can," he said, "but I want you to know that you don't have to." 

 

The next morning, Peter was feeling very anxious at breakfast. He had really wanted to tell Erik today, but everyone in the school knew that Erik had had a rough night, so Peter wasn't sure if now was the right time to spring that information on him. 

Hank passed by him, walking to a table. 

"Hey Hank, my man, could I talk to you for a second?" 

Hank sat down beside him, looking a little surprised. "Sure, man, what's up?" 

"Um, well, so, I guess Raven told you that Erik's my dad, right?" 

"Yeah, she mentioned it." 

"Well, so, I just..... You know I just really wanna tell him, and I just wanted to know if, if you had any advice on how I should..... Break the news to him, I guess." 

Hank thought for a moment. "Well," he said, "just so you know, Erik can be a bit temperamental." 

"Yeah," Peter said, "so I've heard." 

"So, if you're going to tell him, I would suggest that you be prepared for whatever reaction he might have. If he does anything that isn't, you know, the welcoming reaction that you're hoping for, then just know that likely he probably doesn't mean it, he'll adjust to it. You know what I mean?" 

Peter shrugged. "Yeah. Thanks man." 

Hank smiled. "No problem. Anytime Peter." Hank got up to leave. "See you later then."


	3. I just wanted to tell you......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets the courage to tell Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure where to go with this fanfic, but I'm sure I'll think of something. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter was the last to leave training, standing around awkwardly, trying to get Ravens attention. 

When she finally noticed him still standing there, she looked exasperated. 

"Whats up Peter?" 

"I wanted to ask you something." 

"Ok."

"So...... I really wanna tell Erik that I'm his son and I can't seem to do it but it's killing me inside, so I guess I'm gonna do it today." 

"Well, that's..... Good." 

"Well you know him best! You and Charles anyway. So, like, give me advice! Tell me what to do! I'm fucking scared man." 

"Well if I were you I'd expect him to not react well at first, that's all I'm gonna say." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Erik seems to have extreme issues with becoming attached to people, probably because everyone he's ever cared for has gotten hurt because of him. So if he says anything, or does anything, don't take it personally. He's probably just worried that you'll suffer because of him." 

"....ok." 

"I don't really know what else to tell you, sorry." 

"It's cool, don't worry. Hey, do you know where he might be?"

Raven shrugged. "Probably with Charles." 

"Ok thanks." In a blink of an eye, Peter was off. 

Peter ran around the entire school several times within the span of a minute or so, and he couldn't find Erik. Well maybe he was outside. So Peter ran around the courtyard for a while. Hmm. Where was Erik? In all his running, he didn't see him anywhere. Peter was so lost in his thoughts that he slammed right into someone. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Peter looked up. It was Erik.

"Well I'm fine, don't worry. But you might want to pay more attention, you might mow down one of the younger students." 

"Yessir." 

Erik started to walk away. 

"Hey wait!" Peter yelled after him. Erik turned back. 

"Yes?" 

Peter fidgeted with his jacket. "Um, well, actually there was something I wanted to tell you." 

Erik looked slightly puzzled. "Ok." 

He walked back over to Peter. Peter could hardly think with all the nervous energy racing through him. Now that it came down to it, he really didn't wanna do this. 

"Well, um, like, so, I didn't realize this when I met you the first time, like when I broke you out of the pentagon, but....." Peter trailed off, how could he say this? Erik looked at him expectantly. 

Peter took a deep breath and continued. 

"Well, like, my whole life, it's just been me and my mom, since like, my dad left before I was born. My mom never told me much about my dad but I was always really curious. And like she told me, finally, and I was like, oh shit. But like..... I don't know. And honestly I never thought I'd have the courage to say this but I guess there's really no turning back now so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. You..... You're my dad." 

Erik stared at him for what felt to Peter like forever. 

After a while, Erik said,"oh." 

Peter thought he might be taking this pretty well. 

Erik looked down. "Oh god," he said quietly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Peter, but..... You do not want me for a father." With that, he turned away and walked away, very fast. Of course, if Peter wanted to, he could easily catch up with him. But he didn't want to. 

Shit, he thought. I blew it.


	4. Just wanna kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik rants about having a son and Charles realizes his feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update I was busy sort of

The door slammed and Charles looked up abruptly. Erik had walked in, looking distraught. Charles put away his papers. 

"Erik," he asked, "what's wrong?" 

Erik ran his hands through his hair. 

"Charles," he asked, "did you know?" 

"Know what?" But Charles already knows the answer to that. And yes. He knew. 

Erik seemed to trip over his words, unsure of where to even begin. 

"Charles......... I have a son!" 

Charles smiled, slightly amused. "Yes I know." 

"You knew!?!" 

"Yes." 

"Why didn't you tell me??" 

"Because it was peters right to tell you, not mine." 

Erik sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Aren't you glad?" Charles asked. "You thought you'd lost everyone. You thought you were alone. Now you know you're not." 

"I suppose so but- but I've had a child that I had no idea about! I feel terrible! Peter had to grow up without a father. I didn't even know that..... I didn't even know I'd gotten his mother pregnant.........." Erik looked embarrassed. "I'm not..... I'm..... What do I do? I tried to be a father, Charles. It didn't work. Anyone who I care about and get close to gets hurt because of me. I don't want that to happen to Peter. I can't let that happen to Peter. I can't." 

"It won't." 

"How can you be sure?" 

"The school is very safe, Erik." 

Erik paced back and forth. "I'm not ready Charles. How can I be a father? I'll just screw it up. I'd just disappoint Peter. I know I would." 

"You wouldn't." 

"How do you know??!"

"Because I know you. You could never be a disappointment Erik."

"How can you say that Charles. I've disappointed you!"

"That's in the past. I know you didn't mean to. Trust me. You don't have to do anything for Peter to love you. He loves you just the way you are. You're his father." 

Erik didn't answer for a long time, looking at the ground. 

"But what if I'm not good enough?" 

Charles looked at his old friend, emotions swirling through his mind. 

"Oh Erik." 

"What?" 

"How could you ever think your not good enough?" 

Erik looked back at Charles sadly. Charles wheeled over to him and took his hand gently, pulling him down so that Erik was kneeling in front of him, so they were eye-level.

"You'll always be good enough for me." 

And then, Charles kissed Erik.


	5. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally know where I wanna go with this story.

Peter paced back and forth across the yard in super speed. Shit shit shit. He'd fucked it up. Why did he come right out and say it like that? No wonder Erik freaked out. What if he didn't want Peter as a son? 

"Ugh...." Peter moaned, putting his head in his hands, frustrated. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Ororo came by, and sat next to him on the grass. "What's up?"

"Well I told him." 

"You did what?!"

"I told Erik the truth." 

"Wow Peter that's so great! Oh my gosh, how'd it go?" 

"Um......" 

"That bad huh?" 

"No...... Well, yes......" 

"So what happened?" 

"I think he flipped out a little. He stormed off, prolly going to talk to Charles." 

Ororo smirked. "Of course he's going to talk to Charles." 

"What do you mean?"

"Peter don't tell me you don't see it." 

"See what?" 

Ororo looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me right now? It's so obvious. Peter, Charles and Erik are obviously- well, it's obvious they have a thing for each other. "

Peter thought about it. It had crossed his mind more than once. But, he had told himself that Erik and Charles were just friends. Very, very, close friends. But the more he thought about it, it made sense. They had known each other a long time and knew each other very well. It makes sense that they would....... Be in love, or whatever. 

"I guess I can see it." 

Ororo smiled. "So what do you wanna do? Are you gonna go talk to Erik again or do you wanna hang out with me?" 

Peter shrugged. "Whatever."

Ororo grabbed his hand. "Come on, I think Scott and Jean are going to the movies on a date, we can spy on them." 

~

William Stryker got into his helicopter. He made one last minute call to his associate. 

The phone rang three times before his associate answered.

"Stryker," the voice on the other end said. 

"I can get you what you want." 

"Mutants?"

"However many you want. You see, I found a place, a school, where there is a large mutant population. In fact, I'm on my way there now. "

"Any specifics?"

"Well I thought you'd be interested in that. You see, there are a few very powerful mutants in particular. For example, Magneto." 

The voice on the end of the line is quiet. 

"How can you be sure?" 

"Well you see, I've been looking for him since the apocalypse incident. I don't think that he should simply get away with all the carnage he's caused. That damn FBI woman, MacTaggert, she cleared his name. But there's still many who I'm sure would love to see him pay for his crimes."

"Bring him to me." 

"Oh I will." 

~ 

That night, Charles couldn't sleep. He felt uneasy. Something terrible was about to happen. 

Erik lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep. The news of Peter being his son was all that he could think of right now. That, and the fact that Charles kissed him today.

The kiss. 

Did he love Charles that way? He wasn't sure. Maybe he did. Probably he did. But he'd just lost his family. 

He couldn't just move on to Charles, could he? 

~

Stryker remembered the tunnels under the school, leading his men through them. 

~

Erik was nearly falling asleep when there was a loud bang in his closet. 

He could up cautiously. What could it be? He opened the closet door to see Stryker and all his men standing there. They were armed, but none of their weapons were metal. 

Erik briefly thought of calling for help, but that would endanger all the students. That would endanger Charles, and Peter. So he would have to deal with this alone.


	6. Capture

Erik could tell immediately that none of Stryker's men had any metal on them. 

"Ahh, Erik, how nice to meet you, finally." 

"What do you want?" 

"What I want," Stryker said, "is you." 

Erik rolled his eyes. Immediately a gun flew over his head and the gun cocked. Erik glared at Stryker. 

"You're going to leave, right now," he said, "or I pull the trigger." 

Stryker simply smiled. "Impressive," he said, chuckling. "But I know what you can do. Do you really think I would come here unprepared?" 

Quickly, Erik shot the bullet at Stryker. Stryker ducked. One of Stryker's men came up behind Erik and Erik felt a sharp pain shoot up his neck. 

He'd been shot with something....... Not a bullet. Definitely not metal. But painful shocks coursed up his body. He stumbled and fell to his knee. Stryker smiled, kneeling down. 

Erik desperately tried to do something, there was tons of metal he could use in here, but for some reason his brain felt so fuzzy, he couldn't focus on anything. 

Stryker forced Erik's chin up, looking at him the way a tiger looked at its prey. 

"We got out him boys. Let's move out." 

~ 

(Two hours later) 

Charles sighed anxiously. Students were milling the hallways, panicking. Raven and Hank had tried to follow the intruders. They weren't yet back. He rubbed his face exhaustedly. Why did Stryker want Erik? Well he supposed that was a dumb question, but.... What did he plan to do to him? 

Peter dashed in the room, completely out of breath, which was unusual for him. 

Charles put on his calm, collected face. 

"Peter, what's the matter? Everything's fine." 

"They took him, didn't they?" 

Charles considered lying but ultimately decided against it. 

"Yes Peter. They took Erik." 

Peter fidgeted, obviously worried. 

"Well what are we going to do? Will they hurt him? They better not. Charles, I've waited my whole life to know my dad, he can't die now!!!" 

Charles nodded. "I know Peter. We will get Erik back, don't you worry." 

"How?!" 

Charles exhaled. "That, I don't exactly have that part figured out yet." 

Peter zipped anxiously back and forth across the room. 

Charles put on his sternest face. "Peter, I must insist that you calm down." 

Peter ran his hands through his messy gray hair. 

"I'm going," he said suddenly. "I've gotta find him." 

Before Charles could even attempt to stop him, Peter had disappeared.

~

Erik woke up abruptly. He was in a small dark concrete room. He was secured to a chair. 

He blinked a few times. The back of his head ached. 

"I see you've woken up." Stryker walked in.   
"How do you feel." 

"How do you think. I feel?" 

Stryker grinned. "Uncooperative, aren't you?"

Erik glared. 

"I just want a few things from you before I turn you over to my...... Associate." 

Stryker fiddled with a syringe. 

Erik winced, his mind filling with images of shaw towering above him, smiling menacingly. Using him as his little lab rat. 

This did not go unnoticed by Stryker. 

"You're familiar with the concept of being a lab rat, huh?" 

Erik didn't respond. 

Stryker grabbed Erik's left arm. He stared at the number on Erik's forearm. 

214782.

Stryker pushed the needle into the vein, drawing out blood, filling the syringe. 

Erik couldn't help but feel a little better, was that all? 

"That wasn't so bad," Erik said. 

"Oh I've just begun."


	7. Chapter 7

Charles hadn't sleep at all the past couple of days. 

He was immensely worried about Erik. 

Another worrying thing was the fact that Peter was missing. Obviously he had gone looking for Erik. Charles wished he hadn't been so rash. Stryker was dangerous, not to be taken lightly. 

Charles shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Right now he had to focus on finding Stryker's base. He needed to find Erik as quickly as possible. 

~

Peter sat at a bus station. He had been running non stop for the past couple of days and he honestly didn't know what to do or where to go. He had read up on Stryker, he'd taken all of Charles's files on him. 

Something stood out to him though, among the mass of papers. It said that Stryker had been involved with a mysterious associate, a woman, and there was evidence that there had been a lot of phone calls and encrypted emails passed between them. She could have something to do with Stryker kidnapping Erik. 

~ 

Erik coughed. His side hurt. His hands hurt. Stryker had wanted to do an experiment. He had had his guards break both of Erik's hands to see if he could still manipulate metal with broken hands. He had been perfectly able to, even though it hurt terribly, and had nearly succeeded in killing Stryker and the guards. Stryker hadn't been expecting that, and Erik had gotten punished for it. 

Now he had this odd collar thing on, supposedly it rendered his powers useless. How exactly that worked, he had no idea. 

He had to get out of here. Stryker kept talking about an associate of his, that wanted to have their way with Erik. 

Most likely someone who hated mutants, and hated Erik specifically, because he hated humans. 

Typical. 

But still, he was not looking forward to encountering whoever it was. 

His head hurt. It felt as though someone was hammering his temple. 

Suddenly, his headache increased due to the loud banging of the door. 

Stryker strode in, flanked by many armed guards.

"Erik," he said. "How are we feeling today?"

Erik refused to respond. 

"Still not cooperating I see. But enough small talk. I have something with me who is very interested in meeting you." 

From behind Stryker stepped a woman. She was not particularly physically impressive, although something about her was immensely intimidating. She carried an air of being dangerous. 

She was tall, wearing a pant suit that looked like something a politician would wear. 

She knelt down in front of Erik. 

"Mr. Lehnsherr," she said, holding out her hand. "I've heard so much about you." 

He glared at her hand, not going to shake it. His hands hurt too badly to shake hers anyway. 

"You know, Erik, this is a very vulnerable time for us humans. People are afraid. They've finally seen the full extent of what you mutants can do, after the apocalypse incident. We are desperately in need of a demonstration, something to reassure the people, to show them that we humans will not be wiped out, that we are still the most powerful species on this planet. I've been thinking about what exactly would this demonstration be. And then it hit me. You, mr Lehnsherr, you are one of the most well known mutants, thanks to your little speech you gave ten years ago while threatening to kill the president and his men. You are one of the most feared of all the mutants. You are also one of the most powerful. What would make the most perfect statement, would be to show that we can bring you to your knees, break you. And that's why I am here." 

She turned and nodded to Stryker. He gave the guards a motion and they grabbed Erik roughly by his arms. The woman turned to leave, the guards dragging Erik behind them. 

~

Charles, Hank, Raven, Jean, and Scott sat in one of Charles's cars. 

"Um, where are we going again?" Scott asked. 

"Wherever Peter is going," Charles replied. "You see, when Peter left to find Erik, he took my files on Stryker. He's using them to find Erik. I read his mind. Normally I could just read Erik's mind, or Stryker's, and find their location. But something is blocking me. There must be some sort of technology designed to block my telepathy."

They all sat in silence for a while. 

I hope we're not too late, Charles thought.


	8. Rescue

Erik shut his eyes as pain coursed through his body. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering. 

Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop. 

He was strapped down to a table. Wires hooked up everywhere. Non metal. 

Over the past few days he'd been poked, prodded, beaten, shocked. 

Everything hurt. 

The woman came back in. 

"Good morning Erik." 

He didn't respond. 

"I said good morning." 

He still didn't respond. She didn't like that. 

She backhanded him hard, making his head snap to the other side. 

"Answer me." 

"No." 

She slapped him again, this time a little bit of blood ran from his mouth. 

"I was going to go easy on you today. But looks like now I'll have other plans." 

She went over to the control panel. She turned and gave him a look, then flipped a switch that corresponded to the wire hooked up to the side of his head. 

Sharp pain sliced through his mind, he could only see bright flashes and then everything went black. 

Darkness. 

And then, all the memories came back. 

Right back to the forefront of his mind, and he was unable to escape the horrors. 

Shaw, standing over him with a meat hook.   
Shaw, holding syringes.   
His younger self, crying over his mothers body.   
His fault.   
The coin.   
His parents screaming for him.  
Starvation, cold, disease.   
The endless rain in the camps.  
The babies he saw burn.  
Shaw making him swallow chemical after chemical.   
Endless screaming, tearing through him.  
Shaw patting his shoulder mockingly, calling him "son."   
Charles, paralyzed, all because of him.  
His fault.   
Magda, Nina, dead, the arrow still piercing through them.   
His fault. 

He couldn't take it.

"Stop, stop, please stop............"

He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to force the memories away, to lock it all away. 

"Make it stop please please stop......" He was painfully aware of how pathetic he sounded but at this moment he couldn't care less. 

And then, it stopped.

He tried to control the painful sobs racking his body but couldn't. 

His tormentor walked over, lifting his chin so he would look at her.

Even after all he went through, he still had to fight, so he closed his eyes as to not look at her. 

"Look at me." Her tone is low and dangerous. 

Reluctantly, he does. 

"You don't need anything we concoct to destroy you. The memories inside your very own head can do that job for us, am I right?" 

He doesn't respond. He won't talk to her, he won't. 

She pats his cheek patronizingly. 

Her earpiece buzzed. She listened for a moment, a sinister smile breaking out across her face. She turned to Erik. 

"Excuse me a moment, i have something very important to attend to." 

He vaguely wondered what it was, but the thought crushing migraine was impairing his thinking abilities quite a bit. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he opened his weary eyes at the sound of the door clanging open. 

His heart nearly stopped when he saw who the guards were dragging in. 

Peter. 

~   
Charles stood outside their destination. A large, seemingly abandoned wear house. Obviously it was not what it seemed, of course. He knew with certainty that this was the right place. 

"So where is it?" Hank broke the silence. 

"Well, I feel rather confident that the actual headquarters is located below ground level." They started down a rusty metal staircase, their clanging footsteps eerily breaking the utter silence.

As they went down flight after flight, Charles became acutely aware that something was wrong. The feeling came to a head when they reached the final floor, and a dagger of pain pierced his mind. 

"Ahh," he cried out, pressing a hand to his temple. 

"Charles," Hank rushed to his side. "What's wrong?" 

Charles steadied his beating heart. 

"It's Erik," he said, "and Peter." 

~ 

Erik stared at Peter in disbelief. The guards had throw peter on the floor and shoved Erik off the table he had been strapped to, and locked the door and left. 

"What are you doing here? Have you gone completely insane?"

Peter looked a little embarrassed. "Hey, man, chill. I came looking for you." 

"You shouldn't have. Now they'll kill us both." 

"Your my dad, I wasn't gonna let you die." 

"But now, all that will change is that not only will I die, but you will die. Because of me. And that is the one thing I cannot stand, to see yet another loved one die because of me." 

"It's not that bad, Charles will find us, right?" 

Erik let out a grim, empty laugh. "I hope." 

~

Charles and the others walked for hours. They had underestimated how spacious and complex the layout of the base was. They were lost, with no way of knowing if they'd already passed the corridor they were walking along now. 

Charles knew more than anyone that Erik and Peter didn't have much time. He had suspected Peter would search for Erik, but he had hoped that Peter would not make it here, would not put himself in danger. But evidently he had. 

~  
The woman stepped back in. 

"So I see, you've had the opportunity to catch up." 

"What do you want?" Peter asked, foolishly. 

"I'm going to destroy your father, slowly and painfully. And now you've provided me with a means of doing so."

It dawned on them both what she meant. 

The woman grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him onto the table. She hooked the wires up to him, pinning him down. 

"No no, don't hurt him, hurt me instead, please-" Erik tried to get up and distract the woman, punching her in the face. She looked shocked, her hand flying up to her cheek as if she didn't quite believe Erik had hit her. Then she kicked him hard, twice, in the ribs, knocking the air out of him. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood. 

Peter watched Erik in dismay. 

The woman turned, reaching the control panel, and pressing a button. 

Peter suddenly became completely consumed by the most extreme pain he'd ever experienced. Shock waves coursed through his body and he shuddered uncontrollably. He screamed in pain, writhing uncontrollably. 

Erik watched with a certain sort of helplessness that he seemed to always have in these situations, when those he loved were being killed in front of his own eyes. Every one of Peter's screams echoed in Erik's mind, and he felt sick. 

"Stop," he begged the woman, "please, don't hurt him, he's just a child, he hasn't done anything wrong, please don't punish him, punish me." 

"Oh I am." 

Erik put his head in his hands, trying to block out peters screams. They reminded him so much of his own, all those years ago, in the camps. 

Suddenly the screaming stopped. Peter lay there, quietly trembling, his timid whimpering filling the room. 

"But I don't think that's enough, is it, Erik?" 

"No, no, do anything to me, please, hurt me, kill me, just let him go." 

"But thats far less fun." 

Next a circle of guards entered the small, concrete cell. They dragged Peter to his knees, hitting him hard on the head. Peter looked almost unconscious. They began beating him and soon he screamed, his arm broken. The thick boots of the guards stomped all over his body. 

Peter saw black spots swarm before his vision. 

Erik had to do something. He struggled to his feet and slammed into the guards, trying desperately to distract them from Peter. 

It worked, and soon they were all on top of him, slamming their truncheons down, brushing him badly. 

He managed to kick one of them in the groin, effectively injuring the guard. 

But of course he'd be punished for that, he should've known, because immediately after one of them grabbed his head, slamming it down on the cold concrete. 

He felt dizzy. 

A heavy black boot stomped down on his face. 

His blood spattered all over the cold, wet concrete. 

~ 

Charles and the others were walking along what felt like another endless hallway when Charles felt an explosion of pain in his mind. 

"That way," he said, pointing to the left. 

They went more swiftly than before, and after making a few turns they reached a thick door at the end of a very very long hallway. 

The pain radiating from the room was nearly unbearable to Charles. 

The door was locked. Charles was about to make a plan for how to open it when Scott suddenly ripped of his glasses and the beam of bright red light burned down the door.

Hank and Raven quickly knocked out all the guards. 

The woman put her hands up, in defeat. 

"Charles!" Peter cried out in relief. He crawled over to Erik, who was bleeding badly and unconscious on the floor. 

Charles felt like he couldn't breath. Seeing Erik so broken like that made him more angry than he'd ever been in all his life. 

He wasn't quite sure what happened just then, but the next thing he knew he was fallen out of his wheelchair, and all the guards were dead. 

Charles blinked. "Wha-what happened?"

Hank was pale. "You killed them, Charles, with your mind." 

Normally Charles would feel incredibly guilty. He should feel guilty, he'd taken a life. He'd be forever tainted. But what was probably the worst part of it all was that he did not feel guilty. Not truly. 

He didn't respond to Hank, he simply crawled over to Erik and with trembling hands pulled Erik into his lap. 

He pressed his shaking hands to the sides of Erik's head, trying to slow the flow of blood. But upon further inspection, he realized that Erik's skull was cracked. Charles's hands were absolutely drenched in crimson blood, and he felt his heart pounding in his ears. Erik had to wake up. He had to be okay. 

Charles didn't hear anything that was going on around him, until it was too late. 

"Charles!" Raven screamed. 

The woman had come up behind him and plunged a syringe into Erik's thigh. 

"No!" Charles screamed, and for a moment all he can see is red, and then when the color clears, the woman is dead on the floor. 

But the serum was already taking effect. 

Erik was trembling violently, blood running from his mouth and nose. He shook uncontrollably and was turning a shade of grey. 

"We gotta get him out of here," Hank said, bending down next to Charles and taking Erik from him. 

"What did she inject him with?" Raven asked. 

"Probably some kind of poison. I can't be sure. But we have to move fast, come on," Hank said. He turned to Peter. 

"Can you walk?" 

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, I think I-" but when he tried to get he fell back down, cringing in pain. 

"Nope." 

Raven went over and put an arm around Peter for support. 

Charles felt like he was in shock. He shouldn't be the one in shock. But he was. He felt like he couldn't move. Raven tapped his arm. 

"Charles," she said, concerned. "Come on, let's go."


	9. Hospital

Charles rubbed his hand over his eyes exhaustedly. 

He hadn't slept in 36 hours. He couldn't even attempt to sleep, due to the blinding bleach white of the hospital. 

For hours he'd sat by Erik's bedside, hoping with all his heart that Erik would wake up. He looked so pale and pathetic, it broke Charles's heart. There was a white bandage wrapped around Erik's head, making his reddish brown hair stand out more. 

Charles sighed. The nurses and doctors were endlessly positive. They said that Erik would be okay, probably. As long as he woke up soon. He'd had a bad concussion, and a bad break, but he'd be ok. Charles told himself this constantly. 

Charles wheeled his chair closer. He reached out, taking Erik's hand. He gently brushed his fingers over Erik's knuckles. He winced when he felt the bones nearly sticking out, due to the fact is that his hands had not healed yet. They were tightly bandaged however. 

The door slammed and Charles was broken out of his daydream.

"Hey," Hank hurried into the room. "Brought you some food." 

Charles smiled absentmindedly. 

"Thank you, Hank, always taking such good care of me." 

Hank shrugged. "It's nothing, really." 

"How's Peter?" 

"Good, good, he's good. His arms doing well, he had a cracked rib, and his leg had a minor fracture, but he's healing well." 

"Good, that's excellent, splendid. I'll visit him later today, I'm sure." 

Hank gave Charles a long look. "So how's he doing?" 

Charles pursed his lips, let out a long sigh, then looked at Hank, not quite sure what to say. 

"He's...... I don't know. I'm worried about him. He still hasn't woken up. I fear his head injury is more grave than the doctors have imagined. As for his other broken bones, they'll heal. They fixed his lung, it was punctured. The poison........ It's probably the reason he hasn't woken up, it's made him very ill." 

Hank was silent. "I'm so sorry, Charles." 

"He'll be alright...... Everything will be.... All.... Right......" Charles really said this more to himself than to anyone else. When Hank looked at Charles, he had tears in his eyes. 

"Charles it's ok. Erik's tough." 

"I know he is. Believe me, I know."

"So your sure I can't convince you to come down and eat dinner with me and raven?" 

"I...... I would love to, Hank, but........." He cast a glance back at Erik. Hank seemed to understand. 

"I get it, you can't leave him." 

"Yes." 

Charles watched Erik for a while longer. 

"Please wake up," Charles murmured, kissing Erik's hand. "Don't leave me, please." 

~   
Charles wheeled into peters room, smiling at the sight before him. Peter, Scott, and Jean were playing cards, Peter was winning due to his super speed. They were all smiling. Peter looked well. 

As soon as he saw Charles, Peter sat up straighter. 

"How's Erik?" He asked.

"He's........ He is going to be alright." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Peter, don't worry yourself. You need to recover. I will worry about Erik." 

"I want to see him." 

Charles nodded. "Fine. I will ask the nurses." 

Peter smiled. "Thanks professor." 

~ 

Peter couldn't be on crutches, due to his broken arm, so he was temporarily wheelchair bound. 

He rolled himself into Erik's room, Charles trailing behind him. 

Peter felt his heart sink, looking at Erik. 

"Can I talk to him?" 

Charles nodded. 

Peter sighed, not sure of what to say. He took Erik's hand. 

"Hey dad," he said quietly. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just wanted to talk. I'm doing good, we're all healing, but...... Everyone's worried about you. I'm...... I'm worried about you. I........ I love you dad." 

Peter wiped a tear off his cheek. He wouldn't cry. But he couldn't help it. He felt Charles's arm around him and he collapsed into it, crying on his shoulder. 

"I miss him," Peter cried. "I finally was gonna have a relationship with my dad, he can't die now." 

"He won't," Charles said. "He won't. Believe me, I know how you feel. I can't lose him either, not again. I wouldn't survive another time." 

Peter wiped his nose. He turned back to Erik. He looked like he wanted to say more, but couldn't. So he turned away and left. 

~ 

1:13 AM, the clock read. 

Charles turned the page in his book. He yawned. It had been a long day. 

He glanced over at Erik. Still as pale and non responsive as ever. 

It had been 3 days since they'd arrived at the hospital. 

He sighed, taking Erik's hand and rubbing his thumb over Erik's fingers. 

"Erik," he said, "if you can hear me, please......." He trailed off, unsure of what he could say without his emotions overcoming him. "I just want you to know that I need you. You have to pull through- well no, you don't have to do anything- but...... But I need you. I need you, I want you, I miss you, and I love you. If there was anything I could do, to make you better, to take your pain away, I would. I'm so sorry, so sorry. Please don't give up, if you're in there, please, please, don't give up. You're a fighter, Erik. You're so strong. Please, don't give up. Please. For me." 

Charles watched Erik earnestly, swiping his arm across his eyes, wiping tears away. 

"I know you probably can't hear me, I know your probably not here....... I just...... I just wish you were." 

Charles leaned back in his chair. He let his eyes fall back down to his book. 

Erik's eyes fluttered open. 

"Charles?" He whispered.


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, I promise I'll write more soon.

Charles's head snapped up. Erik was awake, watching him with those large blue-grey eyes. 

"Erik! Your awake......." Charles felt happiness overwhelm him. "I thought I'd lost you........." 

"What happened to me.....?" 

"You've been asleep for almost four days." 

"I have?"

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?" 

Erik's brow furrowed. 

"Was Peter.......? Is Peter alright?" 

"Yes, yes, he's fine, we- Hank, Raven, Jean, Scott, and I- we rescued you two. He was injured but you were nearly dead. I thought I'd lost you." 

"I'm sorry for worrying you." 

Charles grinned. "Oh darling, no need to be sorry." 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." 

"I remember, before Stryker kidnapped me, that........ That you kissed me...... Did that really happen?" 

"Yes it did." 

Erik smiled, reaching for Charles's hand. 

Charles smiled back. 

Erik tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp, shooting pain rush up the side of his head. 

"Ah," he grimaced.

Charles was concerned. "Be careful, Erik, you have a cracked skull." 

"That bad, huh?" 

"You nearly died, Erik."

"Did you kill them?" Erik looks at Charles with large pleading eyes. He doesn't want those people to come back for him, he doesn't want to be hurt. He knows that Charles would never kill, but...... He hopes that he would do it for him. 

Charles ran a hand through his hair. 

"Yes I did." 

"You did?!" 

"When I came into that room, and I saw you there, on the floor, bleeding, I thought you were dead, and Peter looked so terrified, and I was so..... Angry. I just wanted to punish them for hurting you the way they did." 

Erik's eyes widened. "But it's not over Charles. Stryker took my blood, and he did tests on me." 

"For what?" 

"I don't know, maybe he thinks that he can apply my power to something....... I...... I honestly don't know but...... We have to make sure he doesn't." 

"I know." 

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, for starters, you are going to rest up and heal." 

Erik frowned. "I feel much better right now, actually." 

Charles rolled his eyes. "Well, I know Peter can't wait to see you, so I'm going to go get him. 

~

"Peter, Erik woke up." 

Peter looks up from his plate of twinkies. Before Charles can blink, he feels a whoosh of air beside him, and he smiles. 

A few minutes later, he wheels himself into Erik's room. Peter is there, sitting beside Erik's bed, smiling. Erik laughs at something Peter said. Charles is glad to see him so happy. 

~   
Two weeks later, life resumed as normal. Charles was working in his study, grading papers. It seemed he spent far too much time doing that today. 

Erik walked in, and came up to Charles's desk, sitting down beside him. 

Charles smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Erik." 

"Charles I was wondering if you needed anymore teachers, I could teach a class maybe." 

Charles stopped grading. Actually he had that in mind, but he didn't want to ask Erik. 

"Um, if you would like to, sure, what- what would you like to teach?" 

"Um, I'm not really qualified to teach, but I could teach, German, or history, or something." 

"Splendid. Well whichever one you want to teach that's fine by me. But not until next month. You need to finish healing." 

"But-" 

Charles put a hand up. "No buts, Erik. You need to rest." 

"But I feel fine!" 

Charles smiled, cupping Erik's cheek in his hand. "Well do it for me, alright? I wouldn't want you getting hurt, my love." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Erik's cheek. He kissed him again, this time on the lips. The kiss deepened, and Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck as Erik ran his fingers through Charles's hair, pulling him closer. 

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Peter. 

"Hey profess- oh my god." Peters jaw dropped. 

Erik and Charles pulled away from each other, smoothing out their clothes and trying their very best to act natural. 

"Hello, Peter, what's up?" Charles tried to make casual conversation. Peter was blushing like crazy. 

"Um, never mind, I just- I forgot what I was gonna say. Talk to you later!" And with that, he dashed out of the room.


	11. Chess can lead to other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I finally have new inspiration so i will be updating a lot now

Peter paced back and forth across the lawn. He tried to process what he just saw. It wasn't exactly a surprise, after all, everyone kinda suspected something was up between them. But Peter literally walked in on them making out. 

Not that he had a problem with that, he wasn't homophobic, it's just....... No one likes seeing their parent making out with someone! But whatever. However now things would be sufficiently awkward. 

He took a deep breath, making his way back inside. Passing through the doorway he bumped into Ororo.

"Hey! Peter," she said, jogging to catch up. 

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Wh-why'd yah say that?"

"Did something happen with Erik?"

"You could say that."

"Erik and Charles?"

"Yep."

"Did you catch them having sex?!"

"Ororo! Keep your voice down! And no, they were just making out, but yeah,......"

"Omg!" Ororo giggled. "So you basically have two dads!!"

"No, wait, really? So does that make Charles like my step dad or something?"

"I guess! Come on, let's go tell the others." 

"No...... I wanna go talk to Erik."

So Peter left Ororo and made his way to Erik's room. He knocked. 

Erik opened the door, running a hand through his tousled hair. 

"Oh! Peter. Yeah. I guess we should, talk, I guess." 

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

Erik opened the door wider and Peter zoomed in and sat on the bed, propping his feet up. 

"So you and Charles huh?" 

"Um...... Yes." 

"How long has that been going on?"

"Well technically, only since recently, but also kind of for like twenty years." 

"I mean, it's totally cool. I'm not against that stuff or anything. I just felt awkward."

Erik sighed a sigh of relief. "So you're fine with it?"

"Well yeah, just don't like let me catch you two having sex on this bed or something, because then things are gonna get real awkward between us." 

Erik laughed. "Ok, I promise that won't happen." 

Peter nodded. "Well, OK, good chat........" And he dashed out of the room. 

~  
Erik and Charles were playing chess, as usual. It was late and neither of them could sleep. They both were tormented with nightmares. 

Charles smiled warmly at Erik. "Well, my friend, it's looks like you've won." 

"You let me win Charles."

"Now why would I do that? You know how I love winning." 

Erik grinned, leaning closer to Charles. Their noses were almost touching. 

"But you love me more." 

Charles smiled, his eyes closing. 

"Yes I do." 

And then they were kissing, softly and gently. Charles ran his fingers through Erik's hair and pulled him closer. Erik's hand went to Charles's waist, running up the side of his body. The kiss deepened, and Charles yanked off Erik's flannel. 

"I think," Charles whispered into Erik's ear, "that you are wearing entirely too much clothing."

Erik laughed, a sound that Charles absolutely adored. "Well maybe you could take it off for me." 

Charles kissed Erik again. "I'd be happy to." 

Charles ran his hands up under Erik's shirt, slipping it off. 

He kissed every inch of Erik's torso. He pulled Erik down on top of him on the couch, and soon they were wearing very little clothing. 

"Are you sure?" Charles whispered, tracing Erik's lip with his finger. 

"Yes." 

"Ok." 

And with that, they kissed and touched and stroked and it wasn't rushed at all, they were just caught up in enjoying each other and they'd waited so long to do this and it just felt right. Charles linked their minds and all there was between them was absolute love. 

When they finished, they snuggled close to each other on the couch, limbs entangled. Charles pecked Erik's cheek. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too," Erik said softly, his eyes closing as Charles stroked his cheek gently, Erik leaning into his touch. 

They fell asleep like that, together at last and perfectly content. 

~   
The next day, Peter looked all over the school for Erik. 

When he finally found him, he was talking to some students. 

"Erik!"

Erik turned around. "Oh, hi Peter. What's up?"

Peter looked down shyly. "Well actually nothing's up, I mean, not really but actually I just wanted to see if we could, um, spend some time together." 

Erik smiled brightly. "Actually, Peter, I would love that. Really." 

Peter put his hands in his pockets. "Ok, so great, wanna hang out tonight?"

Erik thought for a moment. "Well, actually Peter, i promised Charles that I would spend the night with him, but....... Tomorrow?" 

Peter smiled. "Sounds good. See ya."


	12. Not so happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm terribly sorry but school just started back up again and I've been so busy. I've felt so guilty about not updating, but now I'm inspired to write more so there will be several more chapters coming this week. I'm not sure how to end this fic so I'm just gonna see where it goes.

Two weeks had gone by since Erik had promised to spend time with peter, and nothing had changed. Erik hadn't seemed to make any sort of effort to spend time with his son. 

Peter was disappointed. But his birthday was tomorrow. As he lay awake in bed, he hoped that Erik had not forgotten. 

The next morning Peter was greeted to all his friends in his room, singing happy birthday, with balloons and cake. Cake in the morning? But he wasn't complaining. 

But one person was missing. Erik. Well actually two people. Erik and Charles. Peter felt a pang in his heart. 

All day, he hardly saw Erik. He saw Erik and Charles kissing when they thought no one was watching but didn't feel like interrupting. 

Peter had to do something. When it was nighttime, he went to see Charles. Surprisingly he was alone.

"Where Erik?" 

Charles looked up from his book. "Oh, I wanted ice cream, so he went to the store to get it for me." 

Peter had to try not to roll his eyes. He was glad that Charles and Erik were happy and all, but it was also killing him inside because Erik all but ignored him. 

He calmed himself down the best he could. "When will he be back?" 

"Maybe ten minutes. Why?" 

"I just wanna talk to him." 

"Ok then." 

Peter was waiting outside the school and he saw Erik's car pull up. 

He crossed his arms. 

Erik smiled at Peter when he got out. "Hey Peter," he said, "what's up?"

"Nothing's up. I just wanted to talk to you. Funny, I didn't see you all day." 

Erik blushed a little. "Oh, well...... Charles and I were..... Preoccupied." 

"Of course," Peter said bitterly. "Of course you were. I'm your son Erik! I don't think we've ever actually spent more than 20 minutes together!" 

"Hey, I promised you I would spend time with you, didn't i? Today just didn't work out!"

"Today was my birthday Erik!!" 

Erik froze. He looked sorry. 

"Well I'm sorry, but Peter you honestly can't expect me to know that, it's not like I was around when you were born!" 

"Yeah, you fucking weren't, because you walked out on me and my mom! Clearly you didn't give one fuck about me!" 

"I didn't even know about you!!" 

"That's not my fucking fault! Goddamn it Erik why do you make everything so so hard!! You're pushing me away! I just..... All I wanted my whole fucking life was to meet my dad! I was terrified you wouldn't like me. But I didn't care. I care about you! Your my dad! I love you! But your not even interested enough in me to stop fucking Charles for one second and wish me happy birthday. Fuck you!" 

Erik looked at him. Peter had to admit Erik looked helpless. 

"And you can't even respond. Typical." 

Erik looked upset. "Peter I'm so sorry." 

"Are you? Are you really?!! Because nothing changes Erik!! If you loved me you'd show it!" 

"I do love you! I'm trying so hard Peter! I don't know how to be a parent!! Okay?!! I'm trying my goddamn best, but I'm not perfect alright?" 

Peter was on the verge of tears. "I waited all day for you, you know. I saw you and Charles making out. I was like whatever, I'll give them their space. I thought you'd come see me! But you didn't! You didn't say one word to me all fucking day! But you know what, whatever. I'm just.... I'm just done. I...... I wish anyone but you was my dad!" Peter turned to walk away, fighting tears. 

"Peter!" Erik called after him. 

"Fuck off!" 

"You cant just walk away from me!!"

"And why not?" Peter asked, not stopping for a second. 

"Because I'm your father!" 

Peter turned back and gave Erik a sarcastic sneer. "And your doing an excellent job at that." 

~  
Charles looked up at the sound of a door slam. 

"I fucked up." Erik said, pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. 

It only took Charles a second to figure out what he meant. 

"Yes, yes you did." 

Erik looked distraught. "He hates me Charles. I..... I'm a terrible father." 

"No you're not," Charles said, taking Erik's hand and kissing it. "I think your an excellent father." 

"No offense Charles, but you're only saying that because your in love with me." 

Charles sighed. "You know what I think? You should go apologize to him." 

"But Charles he hates me." Erik's voice had gotten very quiet and timid. 

Erik was trying so hard not to cry. Charles held his arms out and Erik fell on his knees, burying his head in Charles's lap, crying. Charles stroked his hair soothingly. 

"It's alright love, he doesn't hate you. He's angry because he cares." 

~  
Peter was pissed. But he'd gotten over his rage. It was starting to ebb away and he just felt empty and sad. 

He wanted to go and talk things out. But he felt as if he couldn't. He couldn't face Erik right now. 

~

Four days had gone by~ 

"Charles...." Erik moaned from under the comforter. "I'm hungry." 

Charles didn't look up from his book. "I would expect so," he said, "seeing as you haven't left the room for four days. Go get some food if you want it." 

"I can't!" 

"You can." 

"Don't make me." Erik was whining like a child. 

Charles rolled his eyes, wheeling over to their bed. He yanked the covers off Erik. "Erik, darling, if I could, I'd drag you out of bed. But, as it so happens, I am paralyzed, and would appreciate if you would get out of bed yourself." 

Erik pulled the blanket back over his head. "Nooooo....." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaaayy......" Erik got up and went downstairs. 

When he got into the kitchen, he found some bread and starting making himself a sandwhich. That's when Peter walked in. 

They stared at each other awkwardly. 

"Fuck I can't do this," Peter said to Ororo, dashing out of the room. Ororo gave Erik an apologetic look, then she followed Peter. 

Erik was stunned.

He started to cry. Which was odd, he rarely cried. Something about the fact that Peter couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him struck him though. 

He sat down on the floor, his sandwich forgotten. 

Charles wheeled into the room. He looked at Erik for a moment, then sighed. 

"Erik," he said quietly, placing his hand over Erik's. 

"W-what?" 

"Come on darling. It's alright." 

"No it isn't." 

"Just come with me. Everything will be okay. Please don't cry. Your breaking my heart." 

~  
Three more days went by. Erik felt like he had to do something. He sighed, getting out of bed. Charles was asleep beside him. 

It was 1:32 am. Erik walked down the log hallways, looking for peters room. He was fairly certain he knew which one it was, but....... He didn't feel like it would be a very good idea to walk in on some poor unsuspecting child and scare them half to death. 

When he got to peters, it was locked. Not like that would stop him. 

He crushed the lock with a flick of his wrist.

He smiled a little at seeing all the Twinkie wrappers all over the floor. 

He sat down next to peters bed, watching him. Peter was splayed out all over the bed, nearly falling off. Erik watched his son sleep. He brushed the silver hair off of peters forehead and looked at him in awe. Somehow, his genes and DNA had created Peter. He was thankful that Peter didn't share Erik's darker qualities. He wanted Peter to be able to be happy. Erik had a hard time being happy. He had so much anger and sometimes he felt that all he brought to the people he loved most was pain. 

He didn't want that for Peter. He wanted the best for Peter. But he'd messed up. He'd hurt Peter. More proof that all he caused was pain. 

Peter looked so young while he slept. 

Erik smiled. 

But soon, Peter began to toss and turn. Erik watched quietly. Peter began to whimper weakly. 

"N-no... Dad....... Dad I love you....... No no no!" 

Erik felt his heart crack a little. 

There were tears running down Peters face. His face was full of anguish. 

Erik couldn't take it anymore. "Peter, Peter, it's alright. It's alright." 

He edged himself onto peters bed and wrapped his arms around Peter. "Peter," he murmured quietly. "Peter calm down. Your alright. Everything's fine." 

Peters eyes opened slowly. They were clouded with confusion, but slowly he realized that Erik was there, in his bed, holding him, comforting him. Major awkward. 

"E-Erik......?" 

"Peter it's ok. I'm here." 

Slowly, Peter wrapped his arms around Erik, burying his face into Erik's chest, his snot getting onto Erik's shirt. He hoped Erik wouldn't notice. 

After a while, Erik said softly, "what was your nightmare about?" 

"I....... It was...... I dreamed that you died. And that we never got to..... Talk it out. I thought that you hated me and I never got to tell you that I...... I love you dad." 

"I love you too Peter. So much. I'm so sorry. For everything. I want to make it up to you." 

"It's ok Erik." 

Erik kissed the top of peters head. "Peter," he said quietly. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm very very glad that your my son." 

Peter smiled.


	13. Vacation

Erik was relieved that he'd patched things up with Peter. He'd been so upset. But for the past couple of days, there'd been no drama whatsoever. 

Charles was planning a surprise for Erik. It had been a long time, so long he couldn't even remember, since he and Erik had had a few days to themselves. 

He had it all planned out. He'd thought of everything. They'd take the train down to New York, then they'd go and see a broadway show. Afterwards they'd stroll through the Central Park zoo and then they'd go dinner at an expensive roof top dinner, complete with candles and a beautiful view of the sunset. Charles had booked a luxury hotel for them to stay at. They'd spend the night there, get breakfast in the morning, and ride back. 

Erik was shuffling papers at his desk in his new classroom (Charles was thrilled to have Erik teaching, he thought he'd be really good at it) when Charles snuck up on him, wrapping his arms around a him from behind, and covering Erik's eyes. 

"Guess who?" Charles singsonged. 

"Who?" Erik played along, acting as though he had no clue. 

"Someone who loves you very, very, much." 

"Charles?" 

"Righto!" 

Charles spun Erik around and kissed him. "How was your class?" He asks, breathless, when Erik pulls away. 

"Great," Erik says, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

"Wonderful. Now, I was thinking. When was the last time we got any time alone? I think we could use a vacation. What do you think?" 

Erik shrugged. "Sounds fun." 

Charles's excitement was bubbling up. "I have it all planned out. We're going to New York City for the weekend!!" 

Erik grinned. "This is a great surprise Charles." 

"I love surprising you." 

"You always do." 

Charles leaned up for another kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

~   
Erik and Charles were sitting on the train. Charles was very much a morning person. Erik not so much. He was dozing in Charles's shoulder. 

Charles was thankful Erik had fallen asleep. Erik was quite grumpy in the morning. Charles watched him sleep, unable to keep a smile off his face. Erik was adorable. He'd cringe and be all embarrassed if Charles had said that out loud. 

When the stewardess came by with a plate full of food, Charles got tea and biscuits for himself. He knew exactly what Erik would want. Coffee. Dark, strong, coffee. 

He tried to shift his arm to read the newspaper, but Erik was sleeping on his arm and he didn't want to wake him. 

He tried to free up his right hand. Erik was holding it tightly. Charles's heart melted a little. He kissed Erik's forehead. 

Several people were watching them. Charles had noticed. He tried not to let that stuff bother him. Besides, his relationship was none of their business. He knew that there were still people who had homophobic beliefs. Charles hated that. He hated that some people thought that it was wrong of him to love Erik. How could it be wrong? He didn't understand. He loved Erik with his whole heart. Love is never wrong. How could it be? 

An older woman was looking at them as if they were the scum of the earth. 

"You're going to hell, you know." She said, looking down her nose at Charles. 

Charles was grateful Erik was asleep. Erik would literally fight anyone, anytime. It was best for the safety of all if he didn't know of this conversation. 

"Excuse me," Charles said politely, "I don't know you. I wouldn't think it my place to comment on your lifestyle, please, don't comment on mine". 

"It's just wrong, that's all. It's the plain honest truth." 

"No," Charles struggled to keep his voice level. "No, there is nothing wrong about my relationship." 

"You tell yourself that." 

"Excuse me, but I strongly disagree." 

"Don't you think it's disgusting? Two men? Having........ doing it?" 

"Doing what?" 

The woman sniffed. "You know." 

"If you are referring to sex, yes, I do know, i had it last night." 

The woman looked horrified, and Charles felt quite pleased. 

A few minutes later Erik woke up. 

"Charles?"

"Yes darling?"

"Are we there yet?" 

"No." 

"How far away?" 

"Not far."

"What times the show?"

"2 o clock." 

"You know I've never been to one, a broadway show."

"That's why we're going!" 

"Did you get my coffee?"

"Of course I did." 

"You're the best."

"I know."

Erik kissed Charles. 

"You're my best friend," Erik said quietly. 

Charles smiled. "I love you more than anything in this whole world, do you know that?" 

"Yeah," Erik sighed contentedly. 

~  
They got off the train. Erik dashed to get Charles's wheelchair, carrying Charles to it bridal style. Charles blushed bright red but secretly he loved when Erik did this type of thing. 

Charles pulled out a map. "Ok we have to take the subway to broadway." 

"Charles I think we're going the wrong way darling." 

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we are!" 

"Well why don't you find it then!"

Erik turned to a man on the street. "Excuse me, do you know where the 25th and Lexington subway station is?" 

The man ignored him. 

Charles frowned. "New Yorkers are so rude." 

Erik shrugged. "We'll find it love, don't worry." 

An hour passed. They were very, very lost. 

Charles was near tears. "We'll be late!" 

"No we won't, darling." 

"I should never have believed you when you said you would find the way!"

"Hey! I'm trying." 

"Of course, and look how well thats gone." 

Erik looked hurt. "You know what? You find it. Erik was frowning now, very hurt. 

Charles knew he'd hurt Erik's feelings. He could tell. He knew that Erik just wanted to take care of everything. He'd wanted to be able to find their way and impress Charles. But he hadn't and Charles had gotten irritable and snapped at him, and now Erik was hurt. Worse than mad, definitely. When Erik was mad, he exploded. When he was hurt, he got sad and quiet. 

They did eventually find their way, with only seconds to spare before the show started. Erik was still brooding. Charles leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, trying to get a smile out of him. 

"I'm sorry babe." 

"You didn't have to snap at me." 

"I know, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" 

Erik sighed. "Always." 

Charles grinned. He loved Erik so much.

Charles loved going to broadway shows. Before his father died, he'd gone to so many broadway shows. His mother had taken him to some as well. He hoped Erik was enjoying it. 

Erik was completely enamored, totally invested in it. Charles had to smile. Erik had said he wouldn't enjoy a show. Ha. 

They walked out in the masses of people swarming out of the theater. 

Charles took Erik's hand. "So what now babe? Right to dinner? Or do you want to walk through Central Park?"

"I don't particularly enjoy looking at animals in cages."

"But I wanna see the sharks!"

"Why?"

"Because, I think you and sharks share a certain resemblance."

"Really?"

"Don't you think so too? Your smile."

"I thought you loved my smile."

"I do! But you look like a shark." 

"So you like sharks huh?"

"Only you."

Erik laughed. "Ok, lets go to dinner."

They went to dinner, where Charles had reserved a rooftop table, overlooking the river and the setting sun. 

Charles looked up at his boyfriend as they ate. 

Erik had ordered penne pasta. Charles got salad. Erik always made fun of him for his "girly" love of salads. 

As the sun was setting, Charles reflected on his life with Erik. Their relationship and whatnot. The stars were coming out, starting to appear in the lavender-magenta sky. Erik was everything to Charles. His sun and stars. 

He took in everything about Erik. His sharp jaw. His beautiful blue grey eyes, cold at first but full of love whenever he looked at Charles. The freckle on his left eyelid. His sharky smile. His hollow cheekbones. His pale skin, his ginger stubble that always showed up after a few days without shaving. 

He thought about the trust Erik had in him, and the faith, and he felt overwhelmed with responsibility to never let Erik down. Charles wanted Erik, all of him, always. Erik electrified his life. 

A sudden thought struck him. 

"Erik," Charles said, urgency creeping into his voice, "do you love me?"

Erik looked startled. "Of course." 

"And I love you. You know that? Right?" 

".....yes." Erik wasn't quite sure where this was going. 

"Erik I want you, I always will. I need you, nothing compares to you. Nothing. And I love you. I can't stand the thought of not being with you, or being with someone else. I...... will you marry me?" 

Erik looked stunned. "Charles," he stuttered, "I-i don't know what to say." 

"Say yes." Charles reached across the table, clasping Erik's hand. "Please baby." 

"Charles, don't you think this is a bit rushed? I mean, I adore you too, but........ we just officially got together. I love you with all my heart, I really do, and have for years and years and years. But........" 

"But what?"

"I don't want to rush into anything. We can take our time. Why don't we wait and see how we do, together, for a while?"

"So you're saying you wouldn't marry me?"

"No! Just..... not yet...... we need to make sure we'll be together forever, I don't want to get you just to lose you again."

"The only reason you "lost" me before was because of your own bad decisions, Erik." 

"I know, and I'm sorry, but-"

"Erik, I'm completely ready to be devoted to you. So the only reason we'd wait is to make sure your not going to run off again, is that it?" 

"No! Charles, your taking this the wrong way-" 

"Well, how am I supposed to take it?!! You just refused my marriage proposal!!"

"Charles I'm not ready, okay??!!"

"You've never been ready to be with me."

"Charles I-"

"Fuck you erik." 

"Charles-"

"Forget it."

Charles threw down his napkin and stormed out.

Erik's heart dropped. He put his head in his hands. Tears were suddenly pricking at his eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt Charles's feelings. He'd fucked up, big time.


	14. Proposal

Peter was running around the campus, bored, when he saw Charles and Erik's car pull up. That's funny, he thought. They're back early. 

Erik got Charles's wheelchair out for him, but then he stormed away. Charles was glaring at Erik too. 

Did the lovebirds get in a fight? Peter thought to himself. 

Erik didn't say anything to him as he walked by, but that was nothing new. Erik was in a bad mood, he could tell. Erik was scary when he was in a bad mood. 

Charles was easier to talk to, so he tried asking him. 

"Hey," Peter said, falling into stride with Charles. "What's up?"

"If you are referring to me and Erik, we have had a quarrel."

"What type of quarrel?" 

"Well, I asked your father to marry me."

"And?" Peter didn't see how that was an issue. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, married? You guys are getting married?" 

"I want to, but Erik doesn't want to." 

"Oh." That seemed odd to Peter. Erik loved Charles so much. Why wouldn't he want to marry him? 

Erik was pretty much a mystery to him though. But he'd be sure to ask him about it later. 

~  
Erik didn't really know where he was going. He stormed around the house, scaring all the children. 

He felt so frustrated. Love was such a strange thing. It hurt so much but felt so good. He didn't want Charles to be angry at him. But he didn't know what to do. 

The last night of their vacation had been incredibly awkward. They'd got a room with one bed, obviously, but Charles had made a point to lay as far from Erik as possible. Erik had been really really hurt by that. He'd tried to hide it, but he'd fallen asleep with tears streaming down his face, trying to hide his sniffling in his pillow. 

~  
Charles sat in his office, trying to organize his papers, to distract him from his dilemma. 

His anger was starting to lessen. Actually, he hadn't been really angry since last night, when he'd heard Erik crying himself to sleep. 

It had killed him, but he hadn't comforted Erik. He couldn't! Charles couldn't admit that he was wrong, it just wasn't in his nature. But he'd felt guilty as he lay there trying to sleep, listening to Erik cry when he thought Charles was sleeping. 

He knew he shouldn't be angry at Erik. He knew that. But his emotions messed with him. He had said some cruel things, and he was sorry. But he was a little bit mad. 

~  
Peter was talking to ororo, playing some video games and eating twinkies when there was a knock at his door. He opened it, expecting it to be Scott and Jean. They were gonna come over to hang out. 

It was Erik.

Peter stuck his head out. "Hey wassup man?"

"Peter, I really need to talk."

"About....?"

"It's a long story. I just don't know what to do." 

There was something in Erik's expression that made Peter feel really sorry for him. He looked so heartbroken. 

Ororo understood, and she left, giving Peter a thumbs up. 

Erik sat down on the bed, fidgeting, and soon the pens on peters desk were bouncing up and down. 

Peter chose to ignore that. 

"So what's wrong?"

"Have you ever been in love Peter?"

"No."

"It's hard."

"So I've heard." 

"Charles asked me to marry him last night." 

Peter nodded. He didn't say anything. He felt like Erik just needed him to listen. 

"So, I told him that maybe we shouldn't rush. Not that I don't love him, not that we won't get married someday, but...... now? We just got together a month ago."

Erik paused, sighing. Peter said nothing. It was the longest he'd ever gone without talking. 

"He got mad. He thought I meant I didn't love him. He took it the wrong way. I didn't mean to be rude! I'm just- I'm just not ready. I don't know what else to say or do. And I tried to explain- but I'm worried at all my fault! Everything is. I've hurt him so many times and I've fucked up so horribly. He's still mad-" Erik's voice wavered- "and he won't talk to me."

Peter waited for a while, thinking it all over. Usually he rushed through things but he wanted to help Erik. 

"Well, if you love him, man, than I guess you should do it."

"But- but I'm afraid." Erik hung his head sadly. 

"You know, the most important decisions are the ones that terrify us. It's like jumping off a high dive, scary at first, but so refreshing when you actually try it. You just gotta go for it." 

Erik nodded after a while. "Thank you Peter." 

"No problem." 

~   
Erik knew what he had to do to make it all up to Charles. 

He ran out to his car, typing in an address and zooming away. 

~  
Charles was reading a book in his room when Erik burst through the door, hair tousled and cheeks red with the cold of outside. He look excited. 

"Erik?"

"Charles." Erik got down on one knee, grabbing Charles's hand. 

"I want to marry you. I do. I don't want to wait. I've changed my mind. I need you. I love you. I'm ready. To be with you. So-" Erik pulled out a ring. 

"Will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Charles's face broke into a smile. 

"Yes, yes of course, a thousand times yes!" Charles wiped tears of happiness from his eyes. "And I thought you'd never ask!" 

He leaned down and kissed Erik, then hugged him tightly. "We're going to be married!" Charles whispered, in a state of disbelief, unable to stop smiling. 

~  
Charles moaned breathlessly as Erik's lips raked down his stomach. 

"Ohh, oh Erik....... oh! Ah........."

He felt like his nerves were on fire, pleasure coursing through his body. Erik moaned on top of him, thrusting in. 

Charles gasped weakly, pulling Erik down to kiss him hard as they both came. 

Erik pulled out and lowers himself gently onto Charles, nuzzling his head into Charles's shoulder. Charles smiled, kissing the top of Erik's sweaty head and lazily trailing his hand up and down Erik's muscled back. 

"I love you," Erik murmured.

"I love you too."

Charles gently stroked Erik's hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Erik always was a restless sleeper and Charles always tried to help with his nightmares. 

The next morning, Charles lay awake, watching Erik sleep. 

Erik's grey blue eyes opened, and stared quietly at Charles. 

"Good morning sleepy head," Charles giggled, running his hands through Erik's hair. 

"Morning," Erik mumbled, pulling the blanket back up. 

"You know, we have a few more hours until we have to teach. We could have some fun." Charles grinned deviously. 

"I'm tired." 

Charles pouted. "Oh all right." Charles wrapped his arm around Erik's lean waist, kissing his shoulder. "I can't wait to be married to you." 

Erik smiled. "Who would've thought that we would get back together huh?" 

"I thought I'd lost you Erik." 

"You didn't lose me." 

"You were hurting." 

"It's all I've ever known." 

"I can help you." 

"You have." 

Erik smiled at Charles. "Thank you for making me feel like I could maybe have a life away from pain, all my life I've been hurt and I've hurt everyone I loved in one way or another, and honestly Charles I- I didn't think I deserved to be loved anymore." 

"Everyone deserves to be loved." 

"Even me?"

"Even you Erik. Especially you." 

Charles gave Erik a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to shower, will you help me?" 

"Of course Charles." 

~  
Peter got to breakfast late, and was worried he'd miss Erik, but as he walked in, so did Charles and Erik. 

Peter was glad that they seemed happy. He hoped his advice had helped.

"Good morning Peter," Erik said. 

"Hey man." 

Charles grinned and Peter and flashed his wedding ring. Peter grinned and gave him a thumbs up. 

He watched as they joined Hank and Raven at a table. Peter was happy for Erik. He knew that Charles meant the world to Erik and he never meant to hurt him. He hoped Charles understood that. He was glad they weren't fighting. They were better together.


	16. Strykers return

Their peace was short lived. Charles and Erik had no idea what was coming to them. 

But for several days after they got engaged, they were in heaven. Everyone said they seemed happier than ever, and they were. They spent time sneaking make out sessions between teaching, and playing chess late into the night, and snuggling every morning. 

Erik had really never been happier. 

His nightmares were easing. But one night, he had another bad one. 

Charles rolled his chair into their bedroom, smiling fondly at Erik. He looked so so sweet while he slept. 

Charles climbed into bed beside Erik and settled into a book. Charles always read before he slept. 

He felt Erik stir beside him. Erik was a restless sleeper. 

But when Erik began to whimper, Charles felt his heart strings tug. 

"Babe," Charles whispered, running his fingers through Erik's hair. "I'm here." 

Erik still whimpered and began to thrash around in bed. Charles lie down beside him, stroking his arm. "Baby, it's okay darling. You're safe." 

Erik cried and whimpered, his hands twisting in the covers. 

Charles pressed his finger to Erik's temple, filling his mind with soothing images. 

Erik's eyes opened, his lashes wet with tears. 

Charles brushed Erik's sweaty hair off his forehead. "You're safe Erik." 

Erik rested his head into Charles's hand, and Charles stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. 

"Erik," he said softly. "Give me your arm, darling." 

"What?" 

"Please. Just give me your arm." 

Erik held out his right arm. Charles shook his head. "The other one," he whispered. 

Erik hesitated. Reluctantly, he gave Charles his arm. 

Charles turned it over, looking at Erik's tattoo. He knew how much Erik hated that tattoo, how painful it was for him. Charles looked Erik right in the eye and kissed the brand, wanting to show Erik that he loved every piece of him, every square inch. 

Erik looked at him shocked, his gaze turning tender, his eyes welling with tears. "Oh Charles," he whispered. 

"I love you," Charles whispered, tilting Erik's chin up, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

They were both leaning into the kiss deeper and deeper when there was a loud bang, and screams. 

"Shit!" Erik cursed. 

"Yeah." 

Erik hopped out of bed, and reached for Charles's wheelchair. "You think it's Stryker?" He asked him. 

"Not sure," Charles asked, concentrating hard. 

They heard screams in the hallway and rushed out. 

Stryker stood in the hall. "My my my, Erik, it is good to see you again." 

Erik pulled out a metal beam and slammed it on Stryker, and while Stryker was down, he tried to take the guards guns. But it wouldn't work. 

Charles couldn't seem to get inside their heads either. 

"Can't use your powers can you? I made sure of that." 

"If you try to take my students," Charles started. 

"I don't want the kids, Charles. I want you two."

"Leave us alone," Erik said coldly. "You already had me once. You're not getting me back." 

"We'll see about that, Erik." 

"Leave us alone, or I swear to god, I will kill you." Charles placed a hand on Erik's arm, sending calming messages into Erik's mind. 

"Swear to god?" Stryker asked dubiously. "I'm surprised you still believe in god, Erik. After all your people have been through." 

That winded Erik, Charles could tell. He stared at Stryker blank faced. He was frozen, Charles realized. Panicking. 

"Stryker," Charles said calmly. "You may have me. But leave Erik alone, and the kids too." 

That snapped Erik out of his reverie. "No, Charles, he can't have you." 

"Erik." 

"No!"

"We are not going to win in a fight. I trust you to rescue me. Keep the students safe, alright." 

"No, Charles I can't, I won't let them hurt you, no-" 

"Erik." 

Erik looked so helpless. Charles hated the look of pain on his face. 

Stryker rolled his eyes. "I want you both." 

A wave of electricity went through the air, and Erik fell to his knees, hands on his head. 

"Erik!" Charles fell out of his wheelchair, pulling Erik into his lap. "What have you done!???"

"He's too difficult. You'll come with me now, correct? If not.......... well, things won't go so well for your lover." 

Charles felt tears well in his eyes. He couldn't let anything happen to Erik. 

"Fine," he said, and Stryker ordered his guards to carry them out of the van. As soon as he was placed in the vehicle, Charles felt a sharp pain coursing through his head, and promptly blacked out.


	17. Save us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I feel terrible. My New Years resolution is to write more. I hope you enjoy the chapter

Charles woke up with a pounding headache. Where are we? 

He looked down. He was on a small cot in a tiny grey room, a cell maybe? 

Erik wasn't there. Erik. I have to get to him, if they hurt him I swear I will kill them, I will. 

The door opened. Bright light poured in. 

Charles raised his hand, shielding his eyes from the light. 

"Where- where are we? Where's Erik?" 

Stryker walked in. "I see you've woken up." 

"Where's Erik?"

Stryker smirked. "He's fine." 

"What are you doing to him? Why do you want us? Do whatever you're going to do to me, just don't hurt him." 

"How selfless. You see, professor, the two of you are the most powerful mutants in all the world. And you will help us achieve our goal, or we will kill all of your students, your sister, your lover. If you help us, they may be allowed to live." 

"What is it that you want?" 

"You'll use your power to wipe out any one we choose. All you have to do is concentrate hard on their mind, and you can tear it apart. Simple. That's all we ask. And if you disobey, well, we have Erik. If it would........... motivate you, we have...... certain tactics we can use on him." 

Charles's throat suddenly felt dry. 

He swallowed hard. "Fine." He would never do as they said. He was only buying time. The longer he kept them at bay, maybe he could reach Jean, telepathically. She'd come help, and she could bring Raven and hank. 

~  
Erik woke. He was thirsty. He was also strapped down to a table. 

Fuck. Panic filled his mind. Memories began flashing through his hand. Being strapped to a medical table, Shaw grinning over him, holding scalpels and needles. Erik's heart begins to beat faster. 

Where am I? Where's Charles? Is he hurt? What did they do to him? I'll kill them for hurting him. 

A man wearing a uniform came in. He turned Erik's arm over, and Erik tried to wrench it away yet failed. 

The man stuck a needle in his arm. 

When the liquid entered his vein, Erik began to feel very dizzy, and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. 

He was unable to move. Paralyzed. Temporarily? He hoped. 

He felt arms dragging him down a hallway, through a door, down the stairs, down another hallway, and then through another doorway. 

And then he saw Charles. 

"Charles," he said hoarsely. 

Charles's eyes widened in fear. "Erik," he said shakily. "Remain calm, you'll be alright." 

"Did- did they hurt you?" 

"No. no darling, I'm fine." 

Stryker stood over Erik. Erik was aware that they were many people in the room, but he had limited movement and couldn't see them all. 

"Charles," Stryker was saying, "sure you don't wanna rethink your response to my request?" 

"I won't kill the president. With the president gone, people like you would be able to harm any and all mutants. I won't let it happen."

"Well, I warned you." 

He made a signal, and several of his men stepped over and hit Erik. Ow. Well that was certainly unpleasant but Erik could take it. 

But then it got worse. Don't cry out, he told himself. Don't show weakness. It gives them satisfaction. And Charles will worry. 

But it got worse and worse and soon he wasn't sure he could take it. 

~  
"Stop, please, hurt me instead. Punish me." 

Stryker smiled. "I am." 

Erik's cries of agony filled Charles's mind. He tried to block it out but it was consuming him. His heart was breaking in two, hearing Erik in so much pain. 

Charles put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes. "Leave him alone, God, please, just stop it." 

Erik screamed in pain and Charles's heart clenched. 

Jean, Charles thought. Get help. Save us. While there's still time.


End file.
